Moonlight Shadow
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: Dean takes Castiel for Christmas drinks, then back to his motel room! Written for my best friend for Christmas! Rated M for adult content! Dean/Castiel


**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: This fic is written for my best friend for Christmas. I hope you like this, Dany! *huggles*

* * *

Moonlight Shadow

The snow fell to the ground outside, cloaking the sidewalks, the pavements in ever growing piles of white flakes, building and building ever higher, cloaking the world in silence. Cars moved slowly through the churned up snow, turning the pristine white piles dark, muddy, exhaust fume dirty. Dean watched the cars, the people walking past swathed in winter clothing, his own jacket draped carelessly over the bar stool next to him.

Someone somewhere was playing Christmas tunes in an endless cycle on a muted stereo system and the atmosphere was warm, cosy, inviting, just the right mood for Christmas cheer. Overhead hung tinsel, lights, mistletoe scattered in white and green clumps in myriad places, gentle lighting sending the room shivering into muted darkness. The hunter blinked, brought the glass of beer to his lips, drank deeply, appreciatively, smacking his lips slightly at the bitter aftertaste, tongue lapping out to lick foam from his upper lip.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel's voice said, quietly from behind the hunter, made him turn to smile at the intensely staring angel.

For one brief instant, Dean saw the faint impression of wings folding away to somewhere unseen in Castiel's vessel, shadowy highlights against the red-green-orange backdrop of a brightly lit Christmas tree in the corner. Snow decorated Castiel's hair, peppered the shoulders of his tan trench coat in ever darkening spots as they melted, dried, disappeared from view.

"Hey, Cas," Dean murmured, reaching out to take Castiel's hand, smiling at the warmth in the angel's palm, his fingers and Castiel squeezed the hunter's hand tenderly, a slight smile curling the corner's of the angel's mouth.

The hunter saw Castiel's eyes cast downwards towards his beer, eyes curious, interested, innocent yet infinitely wise and all knowing as he blinked. Dean saw the faint traces of starlight and snowflakes drifting in the angel's ancient gaze, breath stolen for the briefest of moments by the beauty, the perfection of his lover standing beside him. He stared at the angel's mouth too long, wanted to reach out, to claim his lover's lips in a gentle, loving kiss, held back even though he didn't know why.

Dean called to the bartender, ordered another beer, pushed the glass towards Castiel once it had arrived, smiled at the suddenly hesitant, almost fearful look trapped deep within the angel's gaze. Dean smiled when his lover turned wide blue eyes to Dean's, lips parted, slightly damp from where his tongue had lapped out over their plump surfaces.

"It won't bite ya, Cas," Dean laughed, nudging the angel gently, affectionately, before he pulled his jacket from the vacant bar stool beside him.

He gestured to the stool, nodded appreciatively when the angel sat, tucking his coat primly beneath his legs as he settled. Dean continued to watch as Castiel regarded the beer, before reaching out and clutched the glass, bringing it to his lips, drinking deeply of the dark alcohol. His eyes closed appreciatively, continued sipping at the beer, until it had all gone. He put the glass down, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, eyes half closed as he glanced at Dean beside him.

The angel smiled at Dean, cheeks slightly flushed from the alcohol, didn't protest when Dean ordered two more. He'd wanted to know what it felt like to be human, hadn't objected when Dean had suggested a bar and a drink or two. The idea had seemed interesting to the ever inquisitive angel.

Dean smiled, again, watched while Castiel drank more deeply of his second beer this time, throat working as he drank. The hunter had the overbearing need to lean forward, to kiss and to bite at the exposed length of skin and flesh, needed to nuzzle and to feel Castiel's skin break beneath his teeth. He shuddered, forced himself to look away, dick giving an interested jerk within his pants as he continued thinking of all the things that he wanted to do to Castiel.

He groaned into his beer, downed it in one, ordered a third for both Castiel and himself, watched from the corner of his eye while Castiel drank again. They continued drinking in silence, the pair of them growing steadily more drunk as time went on, and with more beer consumed. Finally, Dean called time, noticing the angel's eyes glazed, threatening sleep with the amount of alcohol making him drowsy, felt the pull of sleep trying to claim him too. He stood, stumbled, almost fell, felt Castiel clutch drunkenly at his elbow, supporting him shakily until Dean had righted himself. The hunter helped Castiel to stand, grabbed his jacket from where it had fallen to the floor, before the pair stumbled drunkenly from the bar, exchanging sloppy kisses and drunken giggles.

The walk back to the motel went by in a drunken haze, the snow and the cold at least taking the edge from shared alcoholic hazes. Dean fumbled with the motel room key, dropped it twice in the snow on the ground, turned his face to the sky as snowflakes drifted heavily downwards, becoming heavier by the second.

Castiel followed his lover into the motel room, when Dean had finally fumbled the lock open, both collapsing in a heap of bodies, entwined limbs, desperately kissing mouths, lips breaking the heavy silence with stolen kissing sounds. The hunter licked across Castiel's ripe mouth, begged with small mewls of need to be given entrance, gained it and slid his tongue inside Castiel's wet, warm mouth. Their tongues licked and fucked into each other's mouths, hands pawing at each other's bodies, groping against snow damp clothing desperately.

Dean murmured his approval when he felt Castiel's arousal press firmly against his leg, felt the angel start rutting against his thigh, desperately seeking friction, release, anything. Dean moaned, a long, guttural note that hung heavy in the air between them, promises entwined in that husky note as he pulled away, eyes closed, lips parted, wet and swollen from their kisses shared.

His eyes drifted slowly open, hazed with alcohol, with lust deep seated within his body, and he didn't protest when he felt Castiel paw at his jeans, unzip the restrictive material eagerly. The angel's eyes were shining, lit up from within with an eager light as he pushed Dean's jeans away from his hips, pull them roughly from the hunter's legs, before pulling off Dean's boots as soon as he realized that they were in the way.

He dropped the boots and the jeans to the floor, returned to Dean's side before peeling off his lover's boxers, the front of the material stained dark with pre cum. Dean's erection sprang free from the suddenly too tight material, curled up towards his exposed abdomen, as the hunter hissed at the slap of cold air hitting his skin, turning his flesh pebbled with raised goose bumps.

The hunter gazed blindly at the ceiling, didn't move even when he heard Castiel quickly undressing beside him. Dean moaned when he felt Castiel's hands skim eagerly over the hunter's hips, before the angel straddled him, heavy weight bearing down upon him, effectively trapping Dean on the bed.

Castiel licked his lips, swift pink tongue lapping provocatively out over his plump lips, making them shine in the light as he reached round his own body to ease one finger inside his own hole. His hips arched, bucked as he slowly worked himself open, looser, soft cries falling from sensuous mouth as he added a second finger, hand moving unseen behind his back as he loosened the tight ring of muscles in readiness for taking Dean.

Dean watched him, watched the faint flush of desire creep across his lover's cheeks, heard the breath rasping, catching in the angel's throat, moaned when he saw Castiel's eyes closed, lips parted as he shuddered in desire. The hunter's eyes raked over Castiel's eager body, rested upon his straining erection, pre cum shining in the light. Dean licked his lips, wanted to take Castiel's dick in his mouth and pleasure him, but the angel had other ideas.

The hunter arched off the bed as far as Castiel's weight straddling across him would allow, as his lover wrapped one spit slick hand around Dean's throbbing member, smoothing saliva across its heated surface in fluid movements. Dean thrashed his head, cries falling from his mouth as Castiel pleasured him, before his hand fell away, left Dean gasping in need. His eyes drifted open when Castiel moved, shifted against him, eased Dean's dick inside his loosened hole, cries mingling at pleasure shared at the contact.

Dean felt Castiel's tight warmth contract around him, a small whimper of pain easing past ripe lips as the burn of rejection shuddered through Castiel's body. Dean reached out, smoothed one hand over Castiel's arm, soothingly, until Castiel began to relax around him.

"It's alright, baby, it's alright," Dean crooned, words soon swallowed by another shout of aroused pleasure when Castiel eased himself further down upon Dean's dick until the hunter was fully sheathed inside his lover.

Dean's hands supported Castiel's hips instinctively, fingers digging into angelic flesh eagerly, as Castiel started rocking against his lover's body, fucking Dean's cock inside his inviting hole eagerly. Dean's hips lifted when Castiel pulled away, sank when Castiel fucked himself back onto Dean's thick shaft, pleasured moans filling the air around them, hanging thick and heavy in the night.

Gasps intermingled with breathy moans, harsh cries of desire mixed with pleasured cries of arousal, as the lovers came closer to their combined climaxes. Dean looked up at Castiel's aroused expression, dick jerking at the sight that Castiel made above him. Castiel looked so beautiful, so perfect, so gorgeous laid bare in his aroused abandonment, and Dean knew he couldn't last much longer. He didn't fight the orgasm pooling beneath his navel, just let it consume him, screaming his ecstasy to the ceiling as he filled his lover with his come. He continued fucking into Castiel eagerly, as he rode out the last of his orgasm, finally slowing to a halt, exhausted, sated, pleasured beneath the angel.

Castiel still hadn't come, and Dean winced in sympathy at the discomfort the angel must have been feeling, didn't protest when Castiel lifted himself away from his already softening member, to move further up Dean's sweating body. Dean murmured in approval when Castiel traced the head of his dick against the hunter's waiting mouth, smearing pre-cum over Dean's lips. Dean licked across his wet mouth, tasted salty muskiness that was exclusive to Castiel, before he opened up to let Castiel in, when the angel pressed his dick insistently against Dean's mouth.

Castiel moaned out a long, guttural note of desire when he felt Dean's wet warm mouth wrap solidly around his dick, moaned again when he saw Dean's lips stretched around his straining member, sighed when he felt the hunter's mouth start moving eagerly over his dick. He started fucking his hips into Dean's mouth, enjoying the feel of the hunter's lips dragging across his sensitive skin, the feel of Dean's tongue lapping eagerly across the underside of his dick, probing at the slit sensuously.

Castiel shuddered at the feel of Dean's teeth applying gentle pressure to his erection, scraping across super heated skin, making the angel shudder in desire. He felt the familiar feel of an orgasm pooling in his abdomen, tightening his balls, rushing through him, demolishing everything but pleasure in its insistent path. He orgasmed, filled Dean's mouth with his come as he screamed Dean's name to the surrounding, unforgiving night, fingers digging agonisingly into the hunter's shoulders.

Dean cried out at the harsh treatment, felt the hot coil of desire ignite in his stomach at the harsh treatment, even as Castiel slowly withdrew his softening member from between the hunter's lips. Dean swallowed Castiel's release, wiped at his mouth while staring up at the beautiful angel that belonged only to him, eyes tracking Castiel's movements as he laid beside Dean.

The hunter wrapped protective arms around his lovers body, felt Castiel snuggle into his sated warmth, purling mewls of purring pleasure rumbling in his throat as though he was asking for protection. Dean kissed Castiel, felt soft lips respond, move against his own, knew that he would offer his protection, his love willingly. The kiss continued, deep, slow, wet, tongues probing and licking inside each other's mouths as they kissed, before Dean finally broke away, breathless, pleasured, wondrous in the light of Castiel's love.

He settled further into Castiel's body, felt the angel's arms wrap ever more securely around his waist, as the hunter drifted into sated sleep.

* * *

Sunlight filtered through the blinds, shone into Dean's eyes, making him wince against the pain held deep within his head, before he rolled away onto his side, as though trying to escape the hangover holding him in its sickly grip. He groaned in pain, heard Castiel's answering groan beside him, made Dean turn back to glance at the angel sitting ashen-faced beside him. Sam moved on the other side of the room, gathering their clothes together, stuffing them into bags in readiness for their next trip. Dean looked down sharply, saw that he was fully dressed, saw that Castiel also was fully dressed too.

Even the tell tale reminders of their furious love making the night before had disappeared from the sheets, magicked away by a hung over Castiel before Sam had even arrived, no doubt. Only the feel of post orgasmic high still settled deep within Dean's stomach told the hunter that they'd really made love the night before.

"Hey, dude, turn the sun off," Dean moaned, to no one in particular.

"You shouldn't have drunk so much last night, Dean," Sam admonished, turning his patented bitch face towards his brother, and to Castiel who was looking distinctly green around the edges. "Looks like you guys had a wild night last night. You were both sleeping peacefully when I came back."

"Yeah, I'll say we did," Dean muttered without even thinking about his words first.

Castiel chuckled despite the pain in his head, making Dean grin back at the angel. The hunter reached out, caressed his lover's shoulder gently through Castiel's tan trench coat, knew that neither of them regretted their actions from the night before, despite being drunk at the time. It wasn't as though it had been the first time they'd slept together, after all. Last night had been the first drunken sex they'd shared, Dean had to admit. Still, the hunter remembered the sex being good.

He slowly got up, winced at the pain in his head, felt Castiel's soothing hand laid fully across his forehead, sending waves of healing warmth through Dean's body. Dean sighed, as every last trace of his hangover was stripped away, leaving him relaxed and pain free. He watched as Castiel swept his hand across his own forehead, face relaxing into its usual beautiful lines as the pain receded from his brow.

"I thought you couldn't heal anymore," Sam observed, on his way past to the bathroom.

"That's not healing as such. It's merely takin away a pain," Castiel replied, eyes blinking innocently into the morning light.

"What's the difference?" Sam called back from the bathroom, over the sounds of him taking a leak.

"Quite a lot and more than you think," Castiel replied, cryptically, making Dean chuckle with amusement beside him.

The angel turned a mysterious, ethereal smile onto Dean, a small murmur of approval squeezing from between parted lips when the hunter stole a kiss from his responsive mouth. They were still kissing when Sam returned, who made a disgusted sound at their lover's embrace.

"Get a room, you guys. Oh, I forgot, you did," Sam muttered, showing the still kissing pair that he was at least aware of what had gone on between them the night before.

Neither Dean nor Castiel took any notice, too lost in the kiss to respond. they continued to kiss, until the bags were packed and Sam was pulling bitch faces while stood in the doorway. Finally, the kiss ended, and they followed Sam from the room, hands, fingers entwined as they walked into a brand new day, washed in sunshine, driving the moonlight shadows from the day, and their minds ...

-fini-


End file.
